


Bye Alex

by smittenwithsugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, robert being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: Alex comes back to The Mill to collect his stuff and Robert and Aaron wave him goodbye





	Bye Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a post on tumblr I felt inspired to write a little something today (it was also a bit of cathartic, but psht ;))
> 
> http://smittenwithsugden.tumblr.com/post/170794152958/imagine-aaron-and-robert-making-out-in-the-living  
> (I don't know how to add links nicely so here you go)

Robert came down the stairs, wearing old sweats and one of Aaron’s hoodies.

“Morning,” Aaron said with a smile. “Nice hoodie.”

“Oh yeah, is that ok?” Robert asked as he walked over to him in the kitchen.

“Course it is,” he said and pressed a quick good-morning-kiss to his lips. “Coffee is ready, help yourself.”

Robert grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee with some milk before he sat down on the table.

“So, what’s on the agenda today?” Robert asked.

“I think I actually have to do some work today, but we can meet up for lunch?” Aaron suggested.

“Sounds good,” Robert said. “I need to head over to Diane’s anyway and get Seb.”

“You can bring him later, we can eat at the café and then go for a walk.”

“Sounds perfect,” Robert said and he really meant it.

Aaron put a plate in front of him with some toast and smiled.

“It does,” he said.

“Thank you,” Robert said sincerely.

He had just taken his first bite when there was a knock at the door.

“You expecting anybody?” Robert asked.

“No,” Aaron said.

While he walked towards the door they heard Alex’ voice.

“Aaron? Are you in? I know I’m a bit early, but…”

“Damn,” Aaron cursed, “I totally forgot he was gonna come around today.”

Robert looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“To get his things,” Aaron said pointedly.

“Go on then,” Robert said with a smirk. “Let him in.”

“You’re not gonna move, are you?” Aaron asked.

“Nope,” Robert said and leaned back on the chair to take another sip of his coffee.

Aaron buzzed Alex in and then opened the door to let him in.

“Hey, listen, I thought we could talk,” Alex started.

“Come in,” Aaron just said and stepped aside.

Alex walked into the Mill but stopped when he saw Robert at the kitchen table.

“Morning,” Robert said with a smile, that anybody else could mistake for a genuine one, but Aaron knew better, of course. And Alex probably did as well.

“Oh,” Alex just said as his face fell. “I guess I just get my things then.”

“Guess so,” Aaron said. “You need a box or something?”

Alex looked at him with incredibly hurt and sad eyes but Aaron already walked back over to the kitchen.

“No,” Alex said and lifted the bag he brought. He walked around the living room and put two magazines and a pen in the back.

Robert watched him, tilted his head when Alex picked up a weird looking thing and made a mental note to ask Aaron later about it. Or then again, maybe not.

Alex looked around and headed towards the staircase.

“Oh, don’t bother going in the bedroom,” Robert said.

“I had stuff in there,” Alex snapped and turned to look at him.

“Not anymore,” Robert said in a voice that Aaron recognized as his business voice, the one he used with clients he didn’t like but still wanted them to do what he wanted. “I allowed myself to move your underwear and other clothes to the bathroom.”

“How thoughtful,” Alex muttered and went up the stairs.

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how much are you enjoying this right now?” Aaron asked.

“A solid 12 to be honest,” Robert grinned And Aaron couldn’t help but laugh,

“You’re awful,” he said.

“I know,” Robert answered and got up, wrapping his arms around Aaron from behind. “But it turns you on, admit it,” he whispered in his ear.

“Nooo,” Aaron tried to resist him and turned in his arms, looking at him. “Okay, maybe a little bit,” he relented and Robert grinned at him smugly.

“You’re still awful, though,” Aaron said before he leaned closer to kiss him.

Robert wrapped his arms around him tighter, pulling him even closer as he deepened the kiss. They just stood like that, in the middle of the kitchen, holding on to each other, kissing each other.

So nobody could really blame them for not hearing Alex come down the stairs or clear his throat. Only when he said “I’m done” loudly did Aaron pull back.

“Oh,” Aaron said and had at least the decency to try and look like he felt bad about this, when he really didn’t.

Aaron pulled free from Robert even though he really obviously did not want to let him go.

“I’ll walk you out,” Aaron said and walked ahead to the door.

Alex looked at Robert and Robert looked right back, not blinking.

“Nice hoodie,” Alex said.

Robert laughed. “Right. Bye, bye, Alex.”

Alex did not say anything but turned around. He stopped at the door that Aaron so politely held open for him.

“He won’t make you happy,” Alex said.

Aaron looked over Alex’ shoulder to Robert in the kitchen pouring two new cups of coffee.

He shook his head.

“Bye, Alex,” he said and Alex left.


End file.
